Seven Year Itch
by Prez-Jaxon
Summary: Terri gets a man to put a stop to Jamal & Rosie's antics.
1. Three Minutes

After the hellacious match between Bubba Ray/Ric Flair and Big Show/Chris Jericho, Eric Bischoff is seen in his office reading through some papers. Suddenly, the door opens and in walks Terri, in a white top and tight blue jeans. Eric stands up and shakes her hand, with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Terri, how can I help you?" Eric asks.  
  
"Well, Eric, I have trying to get a match on RAW for the past two weeks and I haven't gotten a thing. So I was wondering since you signed Stacy to RAW, I want to welcome her to the show." Terri replies with a grin on her face.  
  
"A Bra and Panties Match!"  
  
"I don't think so. I want a regular match with her. I've been training and want to show off my skills," she says in a sultry voice.  
  
"A regular match on Raw. My show," Eric stops and thinks for a minute. He smiles. "Okay Terri, you got your match."  
  
Terri nods her head and walks toward the door. As she opens the door, Eric calls her name.  
  
"Terri, by the way, you only have three minutes."  
  
She grins, " I was hoping you would say that."  
  
  
The crowd is completely silent as we come back from a commercial break. Eric Bischoff's music hits, and out walks the RAW General Manager, Eric Bischoff.  
  
"You know I don't like this one bit," Jim Ross says to his co-commentery partner, Jerry "The King" Lawler.  
  
"What are you talking about?" King replies.  
  
"Every time Eric says, 'You've got three minutes', Jamal and Rosie show up and annihilate whoever is in the ring."  
  
"Come on JR, your over reacting. There is no way in the world that Eric Bischoff is gonna harm Terri or Stacy. Or the puppies."  
  
"Oh come on, you saw what they did to Lillian Garcia."  
  
"She was just a ring announcer."  
  
Eric walks behind King and JR, with a microphone in hand.  
  
JR rolls his eyes and says, " Well our wonderful GM is going to speak to the crowd."  
  
"Since I put this match together," He pauses as the asshole chants surfaces. Once they die down he continues. "I decided that I, Eric Bischoff, your general manager, should be the special guest announcer."  
  
"Legs," by Kid Rock hits and out walks the leggy Stacy Kiebler. She is dressed in a small leather top and shorts, with those now imfamuse knee-high leather boots. Stacy gets on the barricade, lifts one leg up over the middle rope, and puts it done on the other side. The crowd cheers at the site of her butt, as she gets in the ring, and raises he arms in the air, getting camera flashes and more whistles.   
  
Eric lifts up the microphone and says, " Making her way to the ring, my personal assistant, Stacy Kiebler!"  
  
"She-Devil" starts and out walks Terri. In her skin tone outfit, the horny little she-devil struts down the ramp. Once in the ring, Terri puts her foot on the middle rope and pulls herself forward, making her breast over the top rope. She releases that rope and goes across the ring to do the same thing on that side.  
  
"And here's Terri," Eric says dryly.  
  
Terri turns her back on Stacy and looks at Eric with hate in her eyes. As she turns around, she gets floored with one of Stacy's spinning heel kicks. As she lays on the ground, Stacy gives her a hard leg drop. She covers her for 1...2... kickout. Stacy stands her up and tosses her, but Terri reverses the toss and Stacy goes into the ropes.  
  
"Come on Terri, you have to be more entertaining. You only have a minute and half," Eric says.  
  
Stacy does a cartwheel to evade Terri's attack. Terri kicks her in the stomach, as Stacy runs to her, and clotheslines her down. She covers her for 1...2...kickout. Terri yells at the ref and picks up Stacy. She put her head under her arm and falls backward, making Stacy's head hit the mat. Terri rolls Stacy off of her stomach and makes a pin attempt. 1...2...  
  
"Your three minutes are up Terri, and unfortunately, you didn't entertain me." Eric says with a big grin on her face.  
  
Terri turns away from Eric and is standing face to chest with Jamal. Meanwhile, Stacy and the ref are making a get away. Terri backs off Jamal a little bit. She runs her fingers through her hair and a hand over her breast. Jamal looks at Rosie and grabs Terri by the hair. She raises her hand and snaps her fingers. As soon as Jamal is about to toss her in the air a huge man, about 6'10" runs up and hits Jamal in the head with his fist. Terri hits the ground as the man picks up Jamal by his neck and slams him down on his back. Rosie runs at him, but he gets caught in the same predicament as his brother. Terri grabs the microphone from Howard Finkle.  
  
"See Eric, now that's entertaining. You didn't think that blonde girl would think up an idea like this, huh Eric? I sat backstage week after week, watching my friends get demolished by your two goons. So I decided that, it was up to me to put an end to this. Eric, I would like to introduce you to my new friend, Sevynn. Do that thing for me sweetheart." Terri says to her friend.  
  
Sevynn puts Jamal on his shoulders, in a fireman's carry position. He spins around, letting go of Jamal's legs, dropping him in a neckbreaker.  
  
"Ouch," Terri says. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Sevynn!"  
  
The crowd cheers as her music plays. Eric is standing with his mouth wide open. Terri blows him a kiss and walks up the ramp.  
  
"For the first time in a month, Eric Bischoff is speechless!" JR screams at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Ha!" King adds for good measures.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............ 


	2. A Firey Return

As Jeff Hardy leaves Eric Bischoff's office, Jamal & Rosie enter the office. They're both decked out in the Skool of Hardknocks jean outfits. Eric stands and shakes their hands. The two big men have a look of concern on their faces.  
  
"Rosie, Jamal. What can I do for ya?" Eric asks the two gentlemen.  
  
"Eric," Jamal replies to his boss. "You've been a good boss to us. And we've been good to you."  
  
Rosie opens his mouth and adds, " And we think it's time for our first true match."  
As the crowd cheers, the door suddenly swings open and Stacy Kiebler walks in with a hand on her face. Her hair is a mess, it's obvious that she had been in a fight.  
  
"What in the hell happened to you?" Eric yells at the young woman.  
  
"Terri," she adds back. "That's what happened to me. I was walking to the coffee machine, then Terri and that freak Sevynn walked up on me. She wanted a match for him, I told her no, and she hauled off and hit me. I want her ass tonight."  
  
Once again, the crowd cheers about seeing Stacy and Terri going at it. Eric walks around thinking for a moment. He stops and has that evil grin on his face. He turns to the trio standing in front of him.  
  
"Okay," he says. " I can solve both of your problems. You two want a match and you want revenge on Terri. How about a handicap match? Rosie, Jamal, and Stacy up against Terri and Sevynn. What do ya say?"  
  
Stacy, Jamal, and Rosie nod their heads in approval. They walk out to plan out some stratiges.  
  
  
After a commercial break, we see Terri standing next to Johnathan Coachman. Terri is in a black tube top and leather pants. Although Coach is a professional, he seems hypnotized by Terri.  
  
Coach looks up from her breast and starts to speak, " Terri, this isn't a new position for you. Last week you quit your interviewing duties to jump-start your managing career. Not only that, but you also ended the brutal attacks from Rosie and Jamal, with the help of a new comer to WWE, Sevynn. Take a look."  
  
A replay of last week show is shown.  
  
Terri turns away from Eric and is standing face to chest with Jamal. Meanwhile, Stacy and the ref are making a get away. Terri backs off Jamal a little bit. She runs her fingers through her hair and a hand over her breast. Jamal looks at Rosie and grabs Terri by the hair. She raises her hand and snaps her fingers. As soon as Jamal is about to toss her in the air a huge man, about 6'10" runs up and hits Jamal in the head with his fist. Terri hits the ground as the man picks up Jamal by his neck and slams him down on his back. Rosie runs at him, but he gets caught in the same predicament as his brother.  
  
"Ya know Cosch," Terri says in her sexy voice. "This little interviewing thing was just a side job while I trained. I really never wanted to be an interviewer. While I waited for my next job, I walked around backstage looking at all the hot un-used talent. That's when I met the man you know as Sevynn. He needed a way to get to the big time. You know Raw, the big show, the big time. And who else gets more Raw than me?"  
  
The crowd cheers and she begins to grin.  
  
"And to show you how Raw I can get, I'll do a little something special for the crowd, if we win. See ya later Coach," Terri winks her eye at Coach and leaves. Coach smiles and watches her walk away.  
  
  
"She's Got Legs," Kid Rock yells over the PA system. Stacy Kiebler walks out once again in her leather top and shorts. And not to forget those long black boots. The men in the crowd cheer for the beautiful blonde.  
  
"Bad Man," by Redman hit and shots ofof Jamal and Rosie attacking Mae Young, Fabulous Moolah, D'Lo, Shawn Stasiak, Lillian Garcia, and Mini-Dust. Out walks the duo to major heat from the crowd. Both of them in red pants and shirts. They in the ring and climb the turnbuckle to pose.  
  
"She-Devil" plays and Terri walks out in her she-devil outfit. A red bikini top and tight red pants and boot. She stops, points out her index finger, and puts them on her head making some horns. She turns around and out walks Sevynn in a pair of black shorts with the number "7" on the back. His black boots are laced up and covered by shin guards that have "Sevynn" written on the side of them. The crowd cheers as the two walk down the ramp. Once in the ring, Terri puts her foot on the bottom rope, grabs the top rope, and brings herself forward, as Sevynn raises his arms.  
  
The ball rings and Terri starts the match off with Terri. Terri puts Stacy in a headlock and flips her over. Terri applies more pressure, but Stacy gets out of it somehow. She picks Terri up and tosses her into the ropes. Stacy attempts a spinning heel kick but Terri ducks, grabs her hair and pulls Stacy down. Terri walks to her corner and tags in Sevynn as Stacy scrambles over to Jamal and Rosie.  
  
Before she makes it to her corner, Sevynn grabs her legs and pulls her back into his corner. He picks her up by her hair and tosses her to her corner. Rosie hits her shoulder and gets in the ring. Rosie runs toward Sevynn, but he moves and Rosie runs his face in the bottom of Terri's boot. After the big man falls, Sevynn drops an elbow on Rosie and pins him.  
1...  
2...  
Kickout.  
  
Sevynn picks up Rosie and puts him against the ropes. He gives him three knife-edge chops and tosses him across the ring. Jamal hits his back and climbs in the ring as Rosie gets knocked down with Sevynn's big boot. Jamal gives him a forearm to the back of his neck. Jamal wraps his arms around Sevynn's waist, pulls him backward into a German suplex. He rolls over Sevynn and makes a pin.  
1...  
2...  
kickout.  
  
Jamal throws Sevynn into the ropes, but Sevynn ducks his clothesline and knocks him off his feet with a shoulder attack to his knees. Rosie runs toward Sevynn but is tripped by Lillian Garcia. Stacy tries to slap Lillian, but is yanked down by Terri. Terri rolls Stacy into the ring and climbs in after her. Sevynn is tossed over the top rope and Jamal turns and sees Terri punching Stacy. Jamaal grabs Terri while Rosie tosses the referee out of the ring. He wraps his hands around her neck and pick her up. Suddenly, fire explodes on stage and Kane's video plays but he doesn't come out.  
  
Rosie turns arouna and is chokeslamed by the big red machine, Kane. Jamal drops Terri and runs at Kane. Kane moves and Jamal his hit with a hard clothesline from Sevynn. Sevynn puts Jamal on his shoulders with his back on his shoulders. Sevynn flips him over and slams him down into a neckbreaker. Stacy stands up and slaps Kane. Kane looks at Sevynn and they both grasp Stacy's neck, lift her up, and slam her down. Kane picks up the referee as Terri covers Stacy.  
1...  
2...  
3!  
  
"Here is your winners, Terri and Sevynn!" Lillian yells to the audience.  
  
"She-Devil" plays as the trio walks around the ring. Kane raises his hands and brings them back down, making the ringpost explode with fire and his music. 


End file.
